


Losers Comment Fics

by Kayim



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all short fics of various ratings, pairings and fandoms that were written in response to prompts online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisha, written for International Women's Day 2012

She doesn't remember much about her mother. She wishes that she did, but there's little more now than a blur of faded memories combined with a vague sense of home.

If she closes her eyes, she can sometimes feel the heat of arms wrapped around her, or a soft hand brushing over her hair. She can occasionally picture warm brown eyes, sparkling when her mother laughed. She can almost hear whispered lullabies when she drifts off to sleep, if she allows herself to relax enough.

There may be only scant memories, but the pride remains strong, like the woman herself.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen & Aisha, written for the prompt of "the worst person you can think of gets scared sometimes, too"

He's never made any secret of the fact that Aisha scares him.

"You never get scared," he says one day when he's had too much coffee and words are coming out of his mouth before he can stop them. "Why not?"

She stares for a moment, and he fears for his physical safety. But instead, she closes her eyes and speaks softly.

"Because I've seen the worst this life has to offer," she tells him. "And I know that nothing can be that bad again."

Her words don't stop him fearing her, but they help him learn to admire her.


	3. Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cougar

He's always done it, but it wasn't always for pleasure. Sometimes it's necessary to run places where others can't follow, which he learns from a young age. He was a skinny kid, prone to acne and bullying, and it's safer to run and be called a chicken than it is to stand and fight back. 

He can fight back now - he's no longer skinny, or scared - but there are times when it's still better to run. 

He leaps, arms stretched out, muscles aching. He grips a railing, twisting himself over, using it as leverage to propel himself up to the ledge. He can hear a voice in his ear, but when he's running nothing else matters. As he lands, he feels his knee threaten to go, but he pushes through, jumping from one window to the next. He has a goal in mind, the target he's aiming for, but he has no plan how to get there. It isn't something you can plan. You just have to feel.

If he pauses now, if he hesitates, he'll fall. From this height it's a broken leg at least, maybe more. But he won't fall. This is what he's good at. He feels the weight of the rifle on his back and he remembers something else he's good at.

He reaches the roof and stops, his body still as the adrenaline rushes through him. His lungs burn and his breath is ragged, but he doesn't have time to relax. Even as his muscles protest the lack of movement, he lays down on the ground, rifle and scope ready. Only then does he listen to the voice.

"Ready when you are, Cougar."

He smiles and licks his lips. "Ready."


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Army coffee," that is, coffee stewed strong enough to stand the spoon upright in it

The team made the mistake once of complaining that Cougar never took his turn making the coffee. Wherever they were, there was a strict rota, but somehow, the sniper always seemed to lose the ability to speak English, or would suddenly need to replace a damaged part on his rifle. Anything to avoid his turn.

It wasn't until Jensen woke up one morning in Cougar's bed, his nose twitching from the delicious aroma of coffee, that they realised why he avoided taking his turn.

Jensen took a sip of the drink that was offered to him, and winced. With a pained expression, he tried to explain to Cougar that re-heating the same pot of coffee from two days ago did not constitute "brewing a fresh pot".

Cougar had simply smiled, raised an eyebrow, and returned to his newspaper.


	5. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Clay, it is this that he believes in"

He's never believed in any form of higher power, not even fate. "A man makes his own luck," his father told him once when he was still around, and that's something Clay has never forgotten. 

He doesn't believe in regret. Everything he's done has led him to this point, right here, and he's happy with that. He made those choices, and now he lives with them.

Belief in the supernatural seems pointless to him. Why worry about ghosts and demons that exist where he can't see them when he has enough ghosts and demons of his own right here in this world.

And he certainly doesn’t believe in romance or happy-ever-afters. Not since he was 14 years old and realized that the only thing that will come out of those is heartbreak and scars that never quite heal.

There is only one thing he believes in now. The one thing that has saved his ass when it was needed, that has helped him make the right choices, that has helped him slay his demons. And only one thing he will ever admit to loving.

His team might be the closest thing he has to a god.


End file.
